


Angel Daycare

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Daycare, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Gabriel, M/M, Parenthood, Parents & Children, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Toddler Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Dean and Sam get handed their angels as toddlers. Oops, don't anger God! The angels attend a daycare where they cause lots of trouble and it's too funny and/or cute. All the cool angels are toddlers now. Rated 'T' for Dean's potty mouth. crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing's Cuter than Angels in Overalls!

Dean and Sam were just hit with surprising news; they had been given a new challenge, way more demanding than stopping an apocolypse. Joshua had appeared before them in an empty field with two small babies in his arms. He handed one, a long pale boy with large cerulean blue eyes and unruly black hair to Dean, "This is for you Dean Winchester." The boy is dressed in denim overalls and a white t-shirt, green running shoes and a brown jacket.

Dean has a blank look on his face as the voice of God, fricken God, hands him a small child. He holds his arms out and the small boy sighs as he is placed into the hunter's awaiting arms. He snuggles into Dean's chest and Dean looks up questioningly.

Joshua just turns to Sam and hands him the other baby. He is smaller, slightly more tanned skin, wavy golden-brown hair, matching eyes and a look of utter amazement. "And for you Samuel Winchester." He is dressed in a pale green t-shirt with a kitten on it and a un-buttoned plaid long sleeved shirt, black runners and licking a lollipop.

Sam holds his arms out, taking in the small child and bounces him slightly, awaiting Joshua to explain why they were just given two 18 month old boys. The small boy looks up at his new caretaker and laughs, it sounded so cute and happy that Sam just smiles down at him. "Hi."

Joshua points at the children and gives his instructions to the two Winchesters. "There was an incident in Heaven and God may have over reacted. The babies you now hold in your arms are what remains of your beloved angels."

Both Dean and Sam stare at Joshua for a moment, then turn their gazes down into their arms, actually looking at the babies in their arms. "Are you serious? Really!" Dean is the first to form words. "This…this is Castiel?" He holds up the smiling toddler, looking into his eyes. Dammit, he knows those eyes anywhere. "Cass?" The baby giggles and hugs the hunter, pressing his face into the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean looks over at his brother to inspect his baby. Sam looks down and knows who he is holding instantly, Gabriel, his most trusted angel friend. Castiel doesn't count because he is obviously Dean's angel, not his. "Gabriel?" There isn't a second that passes before Sam feels a warming sensation overtake his body. Gabriel has hugged him, stretching his little arms out as wide as they go, trying to hug him tight, when he couldn't, he managed to use his grace to hug Sam instead.

Dean laughs at the look on Sam's face and realizes he feels a warming sensation. He looks down and snuggles the baby he now knows as Cass.

Joshua clears his throat. "Boys, you are given the most precious of Heaven's gems, please don't make me regret my decision." Both hunters shake their heads, in unison. "Good, Balthazar, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael have all been given to trusted members of your society." Dean and Sam both look at each other, having a silent conversation. "Arrangements have been made to care for them while you are on a case. No need to hire a babysitter." Joshua hands each Winchester a piece of paper, a business card and leaves with a whoosh of wings.

Dean adjusts the toddler onto his hip and looks at Sam. "That wasn't weird at all, right?"

Sam moves his angel into a more comfortable position, as he looks over at his brother and his baby. "I think we just became daddies, Dean."

"I am not getting a damn mini-van!" is all Dean can say to that comment.

They walk back towards the Impala trying to figure out how to make this new development work. Sam is the first to think of the implications. "Bobby," is Sam's answer to his uncertainty. He looks at the car and peers into the backseat. There are two infant car seats already installed in the car. Sam opens the back passenger door and attempts to buckle Gabriel into it, but he has no previous experience with a baby car seat and fumbles with the straps, groaning when the plastic attachments just infuriate him more.

Dean walks around the car and opens the back driver's side door, and places his own baby angel into the awaiting baby seat. He has more knowledge with children and clicks the appropriate straps around Castiel's small frame. He is buckled and ready to go in under thirty seconds. Sam looks over in awe and copies Dean actions. The babies are both laughing in the backseat as Dean drives and Sam calls Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam, we have a new dilemma. You aren't going to believe it 'til you see it. The angels have been made into babies." He waits for Bobby's all-knowing advice. "Of course, we are on our way." Sam hangs up the phone and looks at his brother. "He says to get there when we can."

"We'll drive into the night then. I'm not playing daddy to a friggin' angel." Dean looks in the rearview mirror. The angels look bored, Gabriel is fussing, kicking his feet out, trying to hit the seat in front. After a few hours both babies are restless, squirming and making loud, annoyed noises.

"Pull off soon Dean, they aren't going to last much longer."

"Fine." Dean huffs and pulls into a small motel.

Sam gets out of the car, "Wait here Dean, we need roll-away cribs or something." Sam looks in the back seat and smiles, just a simple twitch of the corner of his mouth.

Dean groans as he sits in the drivers' seat, he turns around looking into the back, watching the angels. Cass reaches out trying to grab Dean's sleeve, his little arms are way too short and he points at Dean, with a look of unhappiness. Dean shakes his head, seeing Cass trying so hard to touch him. He reaches his arm out, moving his hand closer to Cass. When Cass wraps his hands around Dean's hand he giggles and squeals loudly. Dean chuckles to see the look of excitement on the little angel's face. "I know, I'm awesome, right?" Surprisingly Cass nods his head, Dean just looks at him with amazement, it's almost like he understands.

Sam appears beside the Impala with a movable crib, he grabs his duffle bag , dropping it into the crib and pushes it into the motel room. Dean unbuckles his giggling angel and pulls him into his arms. Cass just looks down at the seat he was in and shakes his head. Dean walks around to the trunk and grabs his duffle bag, tossing it over his shoulder, while holding Cass on his hip once again. He walks around to the other side and unbuckles the archangel.

Just then Sam reappears and grabs Gabriel from his car seat. They head into the room, drop both angels into the crib and flop into a chair, sitting at the small table. Sam pulls out his laptop, booting it up and waits for Dean to say it.

Dean rubs his hand down his face, everything has changed, their entire lives are turned upside-down. He pulls out the card Joshua gave him and looks at it. All that is written on the business card is a name and telephone number. Dean tilts his head, mimicking Cass' famous head tilt. He hands the card to Sam and watches as he types the information into the search engine. The number is unlisted.

Dean goes to the bathroom, getting ready for bed and lays on his bed.

Cass, who was sitting, quietly takes that moment to show his unhappiness with being put in a baby's crib. Dean looks up, groans and picks up his angel baby. "What's wrong Cass?" He bounces him, trying to get him to calm down. Dean gives up when he can't seem to keep Cass quiet, every time he gets him to stop crying and puts him back in the crib he starts again. The older hunter carries the angel over to his bed and sits against the headboard, soothing him in his arms. "Geez, Cass. I need my sleep."

Sam gets out of the bathroom to see Dean and Cass snuggling, he shakes his head, laughing and sees Gabriel looking at him expectantly. The small boy bounces excitedly reaching up, trying to get picked up as well. Sam sighs and grabs his angel, holding him in his embrace, cooing as he walks to his own bed. He sits on the bed, trying to get his little baby angel to fall asleep.

Both hunters are asleep in minutes, each cradling their own small angel in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean is awoken by his cell phone ringing. He looks over at the phone that is sitting on nightstand. He goes to grab it, when he remembers he has a baby angel in his arms. Cass just nuzzles into Dean's chest more, drooling on his t-shirt.

"Hello?" Dean looks down, seeing the huge grin on the angel's face and smiles himself.

"You idjits better get here sooner rather than later. I just got handed a friggin' baby angel!"

"Wait, what?"

"I was handed a business card and a baby and the guy just left. He was sleeping at the time, but I'm pretty sure I'm holding the devil in baby form. Get here ASAP!"

Dean is staring at his sleeping angel, when he gets hung up on by Bobby. "Dammit, Sammy. Get up, time to go."

Sam groans as the small baby angel places a hand on Sam's cheek, stroking his face, lovingly. He untangles himself from the baby and heads to the bathroom to pee.

Dean grabs his bags and goes to load up the car when he stops mid-step. He can't leave two babies unattended, even if they are baby angels. He stops and sits on the bed, waiting for Sam to finish.

Gabriel is rolling around on the bed, giggling, Dean puts Cass on the same bed and sits on his bed to watch. At least he has entertainment until Sam is ready to go.

"Hey kids…angels? Can we get food or what?" Dean laughs, knowing the angels aren't even listening.

Dean stands up and grabs the laptop off the table to see a bag of take-out sitting beside it. He opens the bag and lone behold, there is two breakfast burritos and a sausage English muffin, with two large coffees just waiting to be drank.

Sam walks out of the bathroom towel-drying his hair. "You got food? That was fast."

"I most certainly did not. It appeared here." Dean sits in the chair and decides to dig in.

"What? How?" Sam looks in the bag and laughs.

Dean just looks over at the playing babies on Sam's bed. "Pretty sure they did it." Dean points at the angels.

"So they still have their powers?" Sam walks over and ruffles Gabriel's hair.

"Appears that way, don't it?" Dean grabs his English muffin and chows down on the delicousness known only as breakfast. He sips his coffee and is pleasantly surprised it is hazelnut and just the right amount of cream. "I wonder if they know us or are just reading our thoughts?"

Sam shrugs and grabs a burrito, unwapping it and eating it in two bites.

"Grab your stuff and let's go." Dean loads the boys into their seats, puts all their stuff in the trunk and they hit the road.

They are just outside Sioux Falls when Dean looks in the mirror and sees his little angel holding a teddy bear, snuggling it in his sleep, he turns his gaze and sees Gabe has a teddy bear as well, but his has longer fur.

"Did you get them bears, Sam?"

"What? NO."

"Take a look, they have teddies." Dean chuckles as he pulls into town.

They pull up to Bobby's in record time, they unbuckle the boys and carry them up the steps, holding the bears.

"It's 'bout time idjits." The oldest hunter whips the door open with impatience, holding the blonde angel in his arms. He looks tired and annoyed. "Cute kids."

"Thanks, do they look like us?" Dean laughs shallowly.

Cass looks up from his teddy bear to gaze at Bobby.

"Bahy?" Cass looks at the baby in Bobby's arms. "Balthy?"

Bobby exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh thank god. This is Balthazar." He looks down at the blonde-haired, gray-eyed baby angel. "Balthazar, right?" The baby boy looks over at Dean and giggles.

"Can we come in now?" Dean waits for Bobby to step aside.

"I wonder who got Lucifer then?" Sam snorts as he readjusts Gabe on his hip.

The phone rings in Bobby's study and they all head to sit down and drop their bags.

The older hunter puts the angel on the couch and answers the phone. "Hello Singer here."

They hear over the phone, "thank god Bobby, you'll never guess what I just got handed?"

"Garth? Let me guess a baby?" Bobby puts a little more emphasis into his statement then originally intended and Gabriel laughs.

"Hell yeah. He is creeping me out though."

Bobby looks over at Dean and Sam and chuckles. "Blonde-hair, blue eyes, smile that should not be there?"

"Yes."

"You got screwed, kiddo. That's Lucifer, boy."

"You sure?"

"Hell no, but how many blonde angels do, did we know?"

"Maybe it's Michael…"

"You really think so?" Bobby turns to laugh at Garth's horrible luck, thankful it's not him.

"…Nah, this kid scares me, not just power-scares, but like leering at me scares."

"Hang in there kid, we are working on it." Bobby silently laughs, but turns around to think away from staring eyes.

They say their goodbyes and hang up. "One mystery solved. Why are the angels babies? Why do we get them and what the hell is going on!"

"Calm down Bobby. We aren't given much more than you prolly. We were just given them last night and it seems they are still being handed out to their… handed out as wards." Sam watches as Gabriel hands Balthazar his teddy bear.

"Tammy."

"Dee-dee."

Dean turns his head, whipping his neck violently, hearing his name. "Did they just say our names?"

Sam watches as they play with the bears. "I think that's the bears' names…"

"Really?" Dean looks at Cass, seeing him swing the bear around over his head. "They named the bears after us." He laughs and ruffles his angel's hair.

"At least we have a following." Sam shrugs, and grabs his laptop. "Let's see your business card, maybe they are all different?" Sam doubts it, but figures there is no harm in hoping maybe Bobby got different information. It would be helpful to know more than the brief words given from Joshua.

Bobby picks up the simple card and hands it to Sam. Identical. "Rock, paper, scissors on who calls the number?"

Dean and Sam hold out their hands, ready to fight over the unwanted privilege. Bobby just rolls his eyes and grabs the card back, dialing the number. It rings once and a gruff voice answers, asking their angel's name and current location. Bobby answers, "Balthazar, my house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota." The voice answers with a curt thank you and hangs up.

Dean raises his eyebrow at the answer Bobby gave. "Who answered? What they ask?"

"My angel's name and where we are, that's it." Bobby shakes his head and picks up the small blonde angel, carrying him in his arms, holding him against his shoulder.

"Never pegged you for the maternal type, I mean Sammy sure, mommy through and through."

Sam glares at his brother, but doesn't say a word.

"You think I haven't been around the block, idjit!" Bobby snorts and strokes the angel's soft hair. "It's not my fault you don't have a parental bone in your body."

Dean takes offence to that. He most certainly can look after a baby. "Hey!"

"Just saying, is all."

"For your information I can strap him in in under a minute and he loves to…be near me." Dean tries to make it sound like an accomplishment, but it sounds very girly no matter how he words it.

"Plus Cass loves to snuggle with his life-sized Dee-dee bear." Sam winks as he goes to grabs a beer from Bobby's fridge.

"Don't forget who had a baby stroking his cheek this morning, got a picture to prove it too." Dean smirks.

"Oh yeah, and who fell asleep first, yours likes to suck his thumb while he drools on you." Sam pulls out his own phone.

They are at a stalemate, both trying to blackmail the other, but not having anything to top the other.

"Boys, boys, pissing contest done yet? Angel babies, remember?" Bobby rolls his eyes as he grabs his own beer. It may be noon here, but hey it's five o'clock somewhere, right?

Seconds later there is a whoosh of wings and who is standing before the hunters but none other than Uriel, the asshole douchebag angel that Castiel totally killed after the whole killing Lilith thing and letting Lucifer out of the cage incident that started the entire world ending apocalypse.

He does not look impressed to see the Winchesters in the least. He turns to Bobby stating tiredly "You called. Where is Balthazar?"

Bobby just glares at the obviously still fully-grown adult angel with contempt. There is no way he is handing over the little guy to such an asshole. "I'm not handing you any angels until you explain how the hell you aren't dead."

Uriel doesn't even look at Bobby when he speaks again, "None of your business mud-monkey, hand me the damn angel and let me do my assigned duty." His voice is just dripping with contempt and uncontrolled hatred.

Dean takes that moment to pipe up. "Cass killed you years ago. You are certainly not getting the chance to return the favor." Dean grabs his little angel and hugs him to his chest.

Uriel rolls his eyes and crossed his arms, in frustration. He should have known these three would be the problem ones. "I am to transport the angels to their daily routine of what you humans would call daycare, for the little hairless apes."

Sam and Dean exchange a look and hug their baby angels closer. "Daycare? Like as in nap-time and snacks and singing songs? Actual daycare services?"

Uriel is losing his small amount of patience that he does have for the Winchesters. "Yes either give me the angel or tell Joshua you don't require angel-care."

Bobby walks towards the large imposing, formerly dead angel. "Take me with him to prove it."

Uriel sighs and touches Bobby's forehead, all three disappear, leaving Sam and Dean having a frantic staring contest. "Do you trust him?"

"Hell no, but I trust Joshua. We go with them to be sure." Dean grabs the teddy bear off the couch and waits for the 'dick with wings' to return for their angels.

"Obviously." Sam strokes Gabriel's face, looking at all the freckles the kid has.

Uriel shows up seconds later with a look of boredom. "You require coming too I figure." He walks up to Dean and presses his two fingers to his forehead.

Dean cringes at the touch, holding Cass tightly, whispering reassuringly to himself and Cass. Dean opens his eyes when he feels the influx of air again. He is standing in a large room filled with toys and small tables. He looks around and spots Bobby still holding Balthazar on his hip talking to Ellen of all people.

Dean walks up to them. "Ellen! Holy crap, I'm so incredibly happy to see you. Is… Are you…?" Dean can't form the words; his guilt still holds him back.

"Jo is back too. We are now the proud mommy and I guess grand-mommy of an archangel." She points to the floor by her feet. Sitting on the ground is an adorable blonde-haired toddler, arranging the blocks into colours and shapes.

"Michael? Really? You guys got the most uptight of them, itself." Dean leans down and pets the kid's hair, ruffling it as he stands back up. He isn't letting Cass out of his arms until he knows he will be safe.

Sam appears a minute later, juggling Gabriel in his arms. He takes a glance around the room and heads for the group of assembled adults. "Hey Ellen! Oh my gosh, long time no see…" He trails off not wanting to salt possible old wounds, Jo's death mostly.

"Hey Sam. We were just talking about how no one seems to be in charge here." Ellen glances down at her baby angel and smiles.

"I'll look around. See if I can find someone to talk to." Sam pulls Gabriel on to his hip and walks to the front of the large room, towards the large windows. He sees a small blonde woman sitting at a desk, writing. "Hello?"

The woman looks up and gets a look of utter excitement. It's Becky, Sam's biggest fan. "Oh My God! It's really you!" She jumps out of her chair and runs around the desk, wrapping her arms around his waist, since she can't reach much else.

"Becky? What are you doing here?" Sam tries to get her to stop touching him.

"I work here." She looks shiftily at the place. "I was asked if I'd watch the angels. I totally agreed when they said YOU'd be a daddy." She squeezes tighter and pulls back giving a small yelp.

Gabriel doesn't like the way this woman is touching his human. He pinched her on the arm, making her stop.

"Ouch, Sam, I think he pinched me." Becky looks at the child in Sam's arms suspiciously.

"I doubt he'd do such a thing. Gabriel is such a sweetheart. He loves candy and hugs." Sam looks down at the angelic child. Gabriel just gives his sweetest look of innocence and touches Sam's face, gently stroking his stubbly chin and giggles. "See sweetheart."

Becky runs her hand down Sam's chest, feeling his toned chest and sighs. She shrieks again.

Sam looks down and sees Gabriel has his hand on her arm, squeezing tightly. "Gabe, don't pinch people, it's not nice." Sam pulls his hand away. "Sorry."

Gabriel punches her and wails loudly. He knows how to draw attention.

Sam looks bewildered, Gabriel has not freaked out or pinched anyone before, course he's only had the kid for like a day, but still.

Dean walks over to see what in the world Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, is crying about. He laughs when he sees Becky, Sam's former stalker, standing in front of Sam, rubbing her arm. "Becky, long time no creep." He chuckles as he watches Gabriel scream at the top of his lungs. "What you do to the wingless wonder?"

Becky glares at Gabe. "No idea." She stalks away, not wanting to be near the child angel.

Dean looks over at Sam, "at least my angel is well-behaved." Dean chuckles as he twirls Cass around, getting an excited giggle from him and a loud squeal of happiness. Dean has no idea what has come over him, he just feels happier since holding the baby angel yesterday.

"Dean."

Dean stops twirling his angel to see a red-head standing in the doorway. Anna walks into the room and holds her arms out to get a hug.

Dean stops and glares at the bitch angel. "Anna? I thought you were dead! You should be dead like that dick of an angel Uriel." Dean steps back.

Castiel glares as well and cries, loudly, throwing his arms up in a full out temper-tantrum. Dean turns around, trying to quiet his distraught angel.

"Yeah, 'cause Cass is a little angel too, right?" Sam laughs as he glares at Anna too. He is still pissed about her trying to kill him multiple times and going back in time to kill his mom before he was even conceived. "Anna," he nods and backs away.

They stare each other down for a solid thirty seconds before Dean manages to calm Cass down enough to ask Anna what is going on.

"We are still waiting for Raphael to show up and Lucifer." Anna waits, looking at Castiel with a death glare.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a lot more 'crackier' now. 
> 
> A/N- after the Winchester leave the quotations are mostly the angels' thoughts projected to their brother's minds. It's like talking to one another, since their speech is equivalent to their vessel's age and growth. According to research the angels can speak at most three words together.  
> It was easier to separate on Fanfiction...

Uriel shows up with Garth and Lucifer next, Missouri and Raphael materialize afterwards. Once everyone says their greetings and exchange pleasantries Anna clears her throat, getting their attention quickly, quieting everyone down.

"As you all know Heaven has been reformed. Most of the angels have been turned into small toddlers." She looks around the room at all her brothers currently in the care of humans. She hates seeing Gabriel in the arms of the abomination known as Sam Winchester, but knows not to mention her discord, unless she wants to go back into the nothingness.

Becky steps up beside her co-worker. "This daycare center is not like any other. Your angels' powers are bound while here, for our protection and theirs'. Their vessels are still too young to properly control their powers, especially Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael. Castiel and Balthazar were included in this group upon the insistence of Gabriel and Joshua."

"They are seraphs so less dangerous, but Gabriel would not leave Castiel, apparently and Balthazar tried to save Castiel so… Congratulations on becoming mommies and daddies to our new garrison." Anna looks at Dean with seduction in her eyes. She wants to claim Michael's true vessel, again. With time she will, she is certain.

"They will be here on a regular basis, learning to tune their vessels' fine motor skills and adjusting to their new bodies, until Father decides they are punished enough or have learned their lesson. Either way we, Anna and I, will be watching them. Uriel will transport them to and fro, but they can't stay here. When you work cases they come here, all other times you're responsible for them, angelic powers and all. Try not to let them destroy cities; it would be difficult to keep from making the papers." Becky winks at Sam and shrugs suggestively.

Sam is getting uncomfortable; he wants to get out of there, ASAP. He turns to Dean. "I'm taking a look around." Sam ducks out of the crowd to make sure the place is safe for a baby. He looks for small objects he knows Gabe will attempt to eat or sharp corners on the tables or toys, thinking Gabriel likes to dance around, if his memory serves him correct.

Dean sneaks away from the welcome speech, holding Cass against his shoulder, napping. He doesn't wanna put him down, even now. He walks to every window, checks it for salt lines and demon traps at the doors. Even making sure there are wards on the walls. It passes; salt lines in place and warding up. The place seems safe enough; he sighs and puts Cass down on a pillow.

The kid wakes up, rubbing his little hands over his eyes. "Dee-Dee?"

Dean chuckles, "yes kiddo, that's me. DEAN." He ruffles his hair as he straightens out. "I gotta go Cass. You stay here and behave yourself, okay?"

Cass sits up and wraps his arms around his daddy's leg. "No, wanna come." He hangs on tightly.

Dean is shocked. Sam comes strolling up, walking Gabriel beside him. "Doesn't want you to leave either?" He chuckles at the sight.

"Obviously not." Dean tries to shake his leg to get Cass to let go, he won't budge. Dean groans and leans down to pull Cass off his leg and into his arms.

Cass cries, quietly. He wants to stay with his Dean. Anna is mean and Becky won't give him any attention, he already knows this. He looks over at Gabriel for help.

Gabriel reaches his arms up, asking to be picked up. "Okay Gabe, only this once. You gotta go play with your brothers afterwards." He picks his angel up, scooping him into a hug.

Gabriel presses his face into the crook of Sam's neck and turns his head to look at Cass in Dean's arms. He gets a wicked idea and kisses Sam's cheek. "bye bye."

"Gabriel, for the love of all that is holy… BE GOOD."

Gabriel giggles and hugs Sam, trying to hug him with his grace, but can't feel it, he huffs loudly.

Dean watches the heart felt exchange. And knows he can't EVER do that. "Cass, try to have fun here, okay? We'll be back soon. We just need ta salt and burn a witch or exorcise a demon and be back." Dean ruffles the angel's hair and hugs him quickly, hoping no one saw that, but Sam totally saw and is smirking.

"Come on Daddy Dean." Sam chuckles and puts Gabriel down on the floor again.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean puts Cass down and runs away before Cass can turn around and chase after him.

"Jerk."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uriel transports Dean, Sam and Bobby back to Bobby's place to research a case.

Cass runs after Dean, squealing in terror. Where did he go? His Dean disappeared! "Dee-Dee?"

Gabriel walks up beside his brother and hugs him, Cass turns around and wails into Gabriel's shoulder. "Where did they go? I want my Dean back."

Balthazar runs up to Castiel crying into Gabriel's arms. "Hey darlings, what I miss?"

"They left us here with the mean ones, why?" Cass lets Gabriel go and flops his bum on the ground.

"Relax, Cass they're coming back." Balthazar looks over at Becky and Anna and glares. He doesn't like them anymore than the others.

Balthazar manages to get Cass to stand back up and they walk to the center of the room and sit in a circle. Michael pulls his ducky sweater down more, frustrated at being dressed in such ugly clothes, but he can't change them. Raphael sits down beside Gabriel and pulls his shirt. Gabriel screams and pushes Raphael back.

Becky comes running at hearing the boys fighting. "Angels, no pushing. It's not nice. How about we read a story?" She is met with either blank stares or death glares. "Great."

She sits them all down and grabs a storybook. She opens Cinderella and starts to read.

Once upon a time, there lived an unhappy young girl. Unhappy she was, for her mother was dead, her father had married another woman, a widow with two daughters, and her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All the nice things, kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters.

Becky looks up and Cass is sleeping against Balthazar's shoulder. Gabriel and Lucifer are fighting over a toy. "Boys, pay attention, we haven't gotten to the best part, yet. Cinderella finds her Prince Charming." She sighs, looking dreamily. "Prince Sam."

Gabriel stops pulling the train away from Lucifer and runs at Becky. He collides with Becky's knee and pushes.

Becky topples off the chair and hits the floor. Lucifer jumps on her legs, bouncing. Michael just sits watching the scene unfold with mild interest. Raphael laughs, but stays sitting in the circle. Cass giggles and falls over from watching. Gabriel takes the chance to stuff a plush turtle in her mouth. He can't stand listening to her voice, especially when she talks about his Sammy inappropriately.

Anna steps in and calms the situation down by trying to play a game with them. "Lucifer, Gabriel, get off Becky and sit back down." She pulls Raphael into her lap. "Let's play a game, boys, shall we?"

They all sit back down and look at each other. Gabriel looks at Cass, "should we play along?"

Balthazar pipes in, "we should, they seem to be in charge of us." He turns his head to watch Becky get off the floor and sit back in her chair, picking up the storybook, groaning.

"Fine, but we don't have to play for long, right?"

They all nod, agreeing.

Anna wants them to play 'Simon says'. She starts off with "Simon says, touch your toes."

Cass, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer and Raphael are all standing in a circle playing, Michael is standing staring at Anna.

"Very good. Michael you are supposed to touch your toes, Simon says so. I'm Simon." She nods her head encouragingly. Becky nods beside her.

"Simon says jump up and down." Once again everyone else but Michael does as told.

"Michael, why aren't you playing along?" Anna is confused, he understands the game.

"Mikey, if you don't play along you are going to get in trouble." Lucifer elbows Michael.

"Simon or Anna is not Father. I do as Father says. He told me to behave myself, I am." Michael huffs and sits down, annoyed.

Gabriel knows the most words, so he talks. "Fader says."

Anna turns her head and catches on quickly. "Oh, ok… Father says jump up and down."

All the boys jump up and down. "Good!" Anna beams, she shoulda known this. Michael is a very obedient angel, it's a sad outcome that Michael got reverted to a toddler as well. "Father says spin in a circle." They all turn around, spinning, and giggling. "Stop." Lucifer, Cass, Balthazar and Gabriel stop, Raphael and Michael keep spinning 'til they fall over, dizzy.

"Oh no. Raphael and Michael win, but I don't think that was a very fair one Anna." Becky smirks, covering her mouth, keeping from giggling too loud.

"Oops, sorry boys." Anna picks the two boys up and puts them on pillows. "Okay Father says game over."

Gabriel runs for the pillows and crashes on them. Cass strolls over to the napping area and sits down. Balthazar follows his friend and jumps on Cass, laughing. Cass pushes his friend away, giggling. They play fight for a few minutes while Anna and Becky are distracted by Gabriel trying to find some candy in the desk.

Raphael sits watching his little brothers horsing around on the pillows and shakes his head in disappointment. It's all their fault! Stupid Seraph angels ruining the apocalypse.

Michael has gone back to organizing this toy blocks according to size and shapes. The green ones are in a pile, while the red ones are being stalked on top of one another. Lucifer sees Michael building a castle and runs for it, laughing as he barrels into it, destroying it with a chuckle. Michael is pissed and pushes Lucifer for knocking over his accomplishment. Lucifer laughs as Michael tries to push him. He pushes back, punching his brother. They fight, kicking and screaming.

Anna comes running over and grabs Lucifer off his brother. He is still kicking and squealing with a glare on his face and a smile on his lips. "Boys, if you can't play nice we're going to have to separate you."

Lucifer lets Anna sit him down on a beanbag. Michael runs to Becky for protection. Cass watches this with mild interest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening Uriel shows up to transport the angels back to their respective parents. Lucifer was the first to get sent home. Garth wasn't happy to see his 'son'.

Cass and Gabriel were dropped off last. As soon as Cass sees Dean he screams at the top of his lungs. "DEAN!" He jumps out of Uriel's arms and runs for his 'daddy', jumping and making contact with his chest.

Dean steps back a step from the impact. "Hey there little guy. What was that you said?"

"Dean! Dean!" Cass snuggles his face into Dean's shoulder.

"Well, he certainly missed me." Dean chuckles as he ruffles the toddler's hair. "And learned to say my name properly, no complaints there."

Cass uses his grace and sends warm, loving vibes to his favourite human in the whole wide world.

Dean just holds the child close and walks around the motel room.

Gabriel holds out his hands for Sam to grab him. He hates Uriel holding him, but doesn't wanna get in trouble for kicking him, again.

"Hey there Gabe, did you behave yourself?" Sam looks at his angel with a worried look. He pulls Gabriel to his chest.

"He was a terror, but not nearly as bad as Lucifer." Uriel disappears quickly.

"Well at least he doesn't stick around to socialize." Dean scoffs and sits on the bed to let Cass down.

Sam puts Gabriel down on the floor and sits back at the table, researching some strange symbols they found at a crime scene earlier.

The angels are so happy to finally be back with their favourite humans. They don't wanna go back to mean Becky or Anna. Neither knows how to tell their Winchester they rather be left in a room full of pissed off dogs than given to those two.

Dean watches the angels run around the room, playing, while he drinks his beer. Castiel runs into the table and hits his head. He stumbles back, dazed and looks at the table with a look of annoyance. He doesn't utter a sound though, just walks off. Dean notices and laughs. "Cass, didn't that hurt?"

Castiel turns around and shakes his head. "No." He pushes Gabriel onto the ground and laughs as they tumble over each other, playing.

"Good thing they are angels. We can't toddler proof our rooms." Sam nods his agreement and looks over at the angels.

"Do you think we should get toys or something to play with? I mean if they are staying with us for a while." He gives Dean a questioning look.

Dean watches as Cass sits up, triumphantly and laughs, looking over at Dean, he holds his hands out, "up."

Dean sighs, lifting his angel up into his arms. "You were never this…wait yes you were. You loved being in my personal space before, but now you are adorable and I can't say no to that face." Dean chuckles, knowing he is a sucker for those big blue eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They go to the local toy store and head down the toy aisles. "What should we get them? I have no experience with children…" Sam looks at the heliocopter, twirling the blades.

"I think they are smarter than your average toddler. How old do they look?" Dean inspects Cass with scrutiny.

"Pro'y around two years?" Sam watches Gabe throw a ball with precision at a stuffed tiger.

"Agreed. So at two they should be able to recognize colours and shapes. So blocks are good." Dean grabs the wooden blocks and some flash cards for colours, shapes, and numbers to expand Castiel's vocabulary.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passes with Castiel and Gabriel being sent to daycare daily while Dean and Sam worked a case in Topeka, Washington. Gabriel was more willing to go with Uriel than Castiel. In the end Dean had to bribe him with a cheeseburger and pie every day.

Cass arrives and jumps out of Uriel's arm as fast as he can, not even looking at his asshole of a brother. Gabriel rolls out of Uriel's arms and kicks the jerk in the shins. Uriel groans and disappears to bring the other angels to daycare.

Gabriel and Castiel walk over to Michael, who is sitting at a small chair reading a book. He looks up at his approaching brothers and nods.

"Hi Gabriel, Castiel." Gabriel sits down beside him and looks at the book. It's the Cinderella book that Becky was reading the other day.

"Can you actually read that book?" Gabriel pulls it closer and examines the words. He can read the words easily, he jumps out of the chair and grabs a new book and is shocked he can't read that book. "What the hell?!" He throws the book and screams at the top of his lungs.

Anna hears Gabriel screaming and comes over to see what the problem is. She sees the thrown book and picks it up. It's The Three Little Pigs; she shakes her head and pulls Gabriel along to the reading area. "Do you want me to read this to you? If yes, you ask nicely." Gabriel looks at Anna and stares her down.

Cass walks up behind him and nudges his shoulder. "Ask nicely Gabe."

"Screw her, Cass. I'm not sinking to her level." He turns his back and walks away.

Castiel wants to hear the story, though. "Please." He sits on a cushion and waits.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She sits on a chair and grabs Raphael and Michael from the table area and sits them around her. She starts to read the story and Gabriel wanders over and sits beside Cass, winking.

Cass wonders where Gabriel was and sees him pull out two lollipops and hands one to Cass. "Thanks Gabe. Was I just the decoy?"

Gabe nods and smirks. "Totally. You are the best decoy too. They didn't suspect a thing as I raided the treat cabinet." He shows his stash of candy bars and chocolate milk in his jacket.

"I feel used." Cass groans and hides his face in his hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the story they head outside for some free play-time, in other words, the angels are to burn off their excess energy. Michael immediately heads for the sandbox and starts digging in it. Raphael and Balthazar walk up the playhouse to go down the slide. Castiel follows, but gets scared at the top and screams, afraid of the height. He cries and Becky comes to rescue him. He hugs her thanks and asks to be put down to chase after Lucifer to the swing set. Lucifer tries to get in the swing, but can't reach, he pouts and screams until Becky once again comes to their rescue, hoisting Lucifer then Castiel into the child swings, pushing them. Each boy squeals excitedly as they feel the wind through their hair.

"Yay!"

"More!"

Michael watches them with interest and gets up from his place in the sandbox, brushing himself off and asks to be pushed too. "ME!" He pulls on Becky's pant leg.

"Sorry honey, they are being used. You have to wait your turn." She looks down trying to make Michael understand.

He scrunches his face in confusion. He is an archangel, the second in command of Heaven, or he was before he was turned into a childform of his vessel. He screams angrily and clenches his fists, trying to tap into his grace. He can't find it and it frustrates him more. He is powerless and in a child's body. He has no control over anything now. He falls to the ground having a temper-tantrum. Anna runs over to try to calm the distraught archangel down. Michael eventually cries himself out and sobs while sitting on the ground.

Castiel asks to been taken out to give Michael his turn. Michael's face lights up at seeing Castiel ask to be put on the ground again. "Okay, Michael your turn." He runs for Balthazar and pushes him playfully.

Michael jumps up excitedly and sits in the swing. Once he gets pushed and feels the breeze in his hair he squeals as well. "Flying." He yells at the top of his lungs.

Anna and Becky realize they need more swings if the angels really love being pushed in the swings. The red-headed angel makes a mental note to tell Joshua the next time she sees him. When she looks up again she sees Raphael is climbing up the outside of the play structure. She runs up to it and tries to get him to stop, to no avail. She climbs up after him, to grab him and bring him back. She makes it to the top and sees Raphael is now gone. She looks around, trying to spot the toddler and sees Lucifer aim a rubber band with an acorn at her. She flinches as it gets released and watches in slow motion as the projectile heads directly for her head, hitting her squarely between the eyes. Damn angel has amazing aim, even for a child. Anna gets hit with a force knocking her off balance and she tumbles off the roof of the play structure. She hits the ground with a thud as the toddlers break into a loud cheer at seeing one of their caretakers down.

Becky gathers all the boys up and walks them back into the daycare as Anna shakes herself off and glares at Lucifer through the window. Of course he is grinning, madly and laughing. Anna has no powers either; she doesn't know how much more of this torture she can take.

Becky assembles the angels in the napping area and hand out a chocolate milk to each as she puts each boy on a small napping pillow and reads 'Jack and the Beanstalk' to them. Anna makes her way into the center and sits at the desk, trying to remember that this is punishment and she will not have to endure this forever.

As Becky finishes the story she glances around and sees Castiel and Balthazar are cuddling, hugging one another, while Michael and Lucifer are holding hands. Gabriel is hugging a stuffed tiger, sucking his thumb.

They both sigh, finally having their first break of the day. Michael wakes up and pulls Lucifer into his arms.

Cass is the first to stir after an hour. Gabriel refuses to wake up, even after Balthazar kicks him in the back. Becky goes over to wake him, as she draws near Castiel and Balthazar each grab an arm, Raphael and Michael join their brothers and hold her down. Lucifer slowly walks up to the struggling woman and pulls from behind his back a diaper that he found. As he steps beside her he turns the diaper over and places it on her face, smirking. Balthazar and Castiel let her arm go and run away. She pulls the diaper off her face to see Balthazar standing at the top of Michael's block castle. He pulls his pants down and pees on her, laughing the entire time.

Becky screams and runs for the door. She has had enough of this. She never signed up to be tormented by a group of immature two-year olds for crappy retribution. "Screw this." She slams the door and leaves.

Anna is shocked. How could Becky walk out on her, leaving the five horribly behaved angels in her sole care? She runs after her friend. "Wait! Becky, you can't leave me with them. They'll tear me apart. They absolutely despise me."

"I didn't agree to be their torture thing. I have no problem taking care of five well-behaved toddler angels, but this is ridiculous, even without their powers they are winning. I think they can talk to each other or something, how else are they organizing these plans to humiliate us." Becky huffs as she sits on the step.

Anna thinks it over and realizes they must be able to talk mentally. She slowly nods, "I think you're correct." She watches as the boys are all looking out the window at them with looks of joy at seeing Becky's spirit break. "Let's go about this a different way. Less interaction, if we are only watching them, letting them work things out themselves we can't be tortured as much."

They nod, in agreement. Plan B is worked out and they go back inside. "Okay boys, new game Hide and Seek. You go hide and we will count to fifty then come look for you." The boys look at each other and cheer. Becky and Anna close their eyes and count to fifty.

Gabriel is the first to find a hiding spot; he closes the closest door quietly. Lucifer and Michael hide behind the block castle. Balthazar stacks up the pillows and hides behind them. Castiel hides in a large cardboard box, giggling. Raphael watches as all his brothers take all the good spots and sighs. The only spot left is the cabinet by the sink. He makes his way there and hides.

Becky gets to fifty and opens her eyes. She smiles at Anna and makes it look like she is looking, but in actuality she is finding a good spot to take her own nap, undisturbed. Anna looks under the tables and behind the curtains, not finding any of the boys, she sighs and sits on the chair in the middle of the room and winks at Becky. "I wonder where the boys went. I can't find a single angel. I guess until I find them we'll have to look high and low."

Becky takes a nap as Anna pretends to look. After thirty minutes the boys are bored of hiding and come out of their spots to see that neither of their caretakers are anywhere in sight. Raphael looks in horror as he realizes they are hiding instead of the other way around. None of the boys care to look for them and decide they can entertain themselves.

Gabriel pulls out a candy bar and starts eating it. Michael looks over at Castiel and asks, "Where'd they go? Should we look for them?"

Cass thinks about it and shakes his head. "Nah. We win. Let's go play until Uriel comes to bring us home."

They play nicely, pulling out finger paints and decorating sheets of paper they find. Castiel and Balthazar are throwing the paint at one another as Michael watches with interest and Lucifer surprised him with a glob of blue paint to side of his face. He screams and throws a handful of red paint at him. A paint fight ensues; after twenty minutes of destroying the paint tins they tired of the game and settle down to take a nap.

Uriel shows up around dinner time to bring Michael and Lucifer to their parents, Raphael leaves an hour later. Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar are huddling around a flashlight they found telling funny stories when Uriel grabs them and brings them to Bobby's place. They are covered in paint still, but it's dried at this point. Castiel runs to Dean, squealing with joy as he picks him up, cuddling him. "I've missed ya kid. How was daycare?" Cass shrugs and kisses Dean's cheek. "And why are you covered in paint?"

Cass giggles and presses his face into his daddy's neck. "Fun."

"Okay kid. Well get cleaned up, we are having company coming over. You remember Sheriff Mills, right?"

Gabriel looks over at Sam and giggles. Balthazar walks over to Bobby and asks to be picked up.

Castiel nods and kisses Dean's cheek again. "Daddy."

Dean's smile fades at hearing Castiel call him daddy. He never wanted to be a dad, ever. He's terrified of turning out like John. He suspects he is Ben's father, but that was a stupid mistake. "Cass, I'm not your daddy, kid."

Cass looks close to tears; he doesn't want Dean to leave him. He loves his Dean. "Daddy?" Dean shakes his head again and Cass starts to cry.

"Geez Dean, way to make him cry! Why can't you just let him call you daddy?" Sam glares at his older brother, shaking his head in disbelief.

Dean tries to calm Cass down, but he is inconsolable. He walks outside to get away from the judgmental looks directed his way from Sam and Bobby.

Sam looks at Gabriel. "Did you have a good time torturing Becky and Anna?"

Gabriel smirks and nods his head exaggerating the gesture. "Yes!"

"Good boy! Give them hell my boy." Sam rubs Gabe's head. He has lots of pride in his little angel. He doesn't mind if the little guy calls him daddy. He thinks it's an honour. In his opinion any angel that sees him as a loving human being is cool. Gabriel is the only angel that didn't call him an abomination in the eyes of their father.

Gabriel laughs and buries his face in Sam's wavy brown hair. "Love you." Gabe runs his fingers through his daddy's hair.

"Thanks Gabe. Love you too buddy." He pulls him into his arms and spins him around, like he saw Dean do with Cass the first day of daycare. He gets rewarded with a giggle of glee as Gabriel spreads his arms out, pretending to fly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean carries Castiel out into the scrap yard. He wants to have a talk with his little angel, alone, away from big ears. "Listen Cass, I do like you and I'm honoured you think I'm your dad, but I'm not. You made it clear when you were still an angel of the Lord that you do not answer to me, and I accepted that. This is very difficult for me too, ya know." Dean looks down at the betrayal on Cass's face.

Cass squirms, trying to get put down; he doesn't understand what Dean is telling him. He wishes he was still an adult. Dean puts him on the hood of a rusted Sunfire and steps away to look at him.

"I know you understand what I'm saying; I forget you are an angel trapped in a toddler's body." Dean looks away, nervously. "Look, I know you chose me to take care of you in your current position, but I ruin everything, just ask Lisa and Ben…or I guess you can't." Dean paces the small opening he has between the cars.

Cass tries with all his might to find the English words to tell Dean to stop worrying. That he trusts Dean with his life, his grace included. "Dean." Dean looks up at his name and stops pacing. "Love, trust." Cass is trying with his grace to speak beyond the physical limitations put on his current vessel. He gets an idea. He stretches out his hands, trying to get Dean to come closer. Dean leans down to pick him up, but notices Cass doesn't want to be picked up off the hood of the car. Castiel puts his hands on either side of Dean's face and concentrates with all his attention on speaking to Dean through his mind. He can talk to his brothers this way, why not with Dean? They have a profound bond. He chose the righteous man of all people. Joshua gave him to Michael's vessel, instead of giving him Michael as should have happened.

They stay like this for a few seconds, Dean is trying to be patient, but he doesn't know what the toddler is trying to do. He stops as he hears Cass' adult voice in his head.

"Dean." Dean opens his eyes and looks at the angel, wide eyed. He closes his eyes when he realizes he has to concentrate to hear Cass' voice. "I chose you to care for me, not because you are righteous, but because I trust your heart with me…in this state, my grace is in your hands, literally. Trust me when I call you my dad. Your devotion to family is astounding. Sam loves Gabriel. Do you love me?"

Dean thinks about it for a second then answers truthfully. "Yes. You are my family. I love you as my family. I'd die to save you."

"Good. May I call you Dad then? We may be like this for a while, Dean."

"I guess so, Cass."

"Yay!" Cass breaks the connection and hugs Dean. "Daddy!" He kisses his cheek and squeals as he slides off the hood of the car. Dean catches him in time and puts him gently on the ground. They hold hands as Dean leads them back into the house.


	5. Halloween Partay!

Halloween was coming up quickly. Becky and Anna had finally gotten a handle of letting the boys pretty much do what they want, less structure allowed for less conflict between the adults and the toddler angels. Halloween was a very busy time for hunters so the girls planned the Halloween party for the week before. Each boy was sent home with a letter stating on October 24th there would be a costume contest at daycare, all angels must participate and their parent is required to dress up as well, no exceptions.

Dean and Sam exchange humourless looks as they read the letter. Gabriel jumps up and down, excitedly as Cass hugs Dean's leg, screaming, "I be pumpkin."

Sam tries to calm his small angel down long enough to ask what he wants to be for Halloween.

Gabriel jumps into Sam's arms and screams "LOKI!" at the top of his lungs, scaring Cass.

Sam chuckles and thinks what his costume could be. "Okay Gabe, you can be Loki, what will I be then?"

Gabe stops bouncing for a split second and answers "THOR!"

Dean laughs, hearing they are going as the Avengers. He already knows what he is going as. He winks at Sam as he picks his little angel up and spins him, getting a happy squeal from the toddler. "We are not going as a pumpkin, kiddo. We are going to be so much cooler than that."

Cass gives his famous head tilt, wondering what Dean has in mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garth and Lucifer show up for the party dressed as an angel, of course, complete with flowy white robe, golden halo and fluffy white wings, Garth is sporting a plaid shirt, cowboy boots and a nice black cowboy hat.

Raphael is dressed as a rapper, baggy jeans and a large Fubu shirt, huge sunglasses and lots of bling around his neck. Missouri is a hippie complete with headband, tie-dyed shirt, peace necklace and bellbottoms.

Michael and Jo attend the party as a devil complete with horns and forked tail. Jo is an adorable cowgirl, beige cowboy hat, cut-off jean shorts, blue plaid shirt and pigtails.

Dean does a double take as Jo walks past him, holding the archangel by the hand, leading him to the snack table.

Sam is dressed as a strongly muscled Asgardian, while Gabriel is a small Loki, dressed in green robes and horned helmet with a staff.

Dean comes dressed as none other than Batman. Cass is his partner in crime now so he is of course Robin. Cass would have gone as Cat-woman, but Dean wouldn't let his little man be a girl for Halloween. The angel answered that he was not a boy, just his current vessel was so he didn't care for the specific gender bias Dean had.

Bobby and Balthazar hold up the rear with Balthazar as a pirate, with a patch over one eye and a hook on one hand. Bobby is dressed as sailor, in a white seaman outfit with a sailor's hat to top it off, since he wasn't allowed to wear his trucker's hat.

Anna was dressed as a witch, black dress and pointy black hat. Becky was a princess, pink dress with a crown made of gems.

Bobby drops Balthazar on the floor by the devil and angel and runs for the punch. He slips some whiskey into the punch as Becky is trying to assemble the boys around a barrel with apples floating in it. She is explaining the rules of the game for the boys as Gabriel is smirking, watching her bend over the barrel, he makes eye contact with Lucifer. Both boys nod and run and kick her in the butt, laughing as she falls in. All the boys laugh, even a few of the adults chuckle. Sam covers his mouth and chuckles quietly.

Becky glares as she pulls herself up and steps back to let the boys play. Cass is quite good at the game, so is Raphael, both boys get the most apples and win a bag of chocolates.

Next Anna walks the boys to a wall with a witch poster and a bunch of brooms beside the poster. "Okay boys who can guess the name of this game?"

Balthazar raises is hand. "Pin the broom on the witch."

"Very good Balthazar, for guessing correctly you can try first." She puts a black blindfold on him and spins him a few times and points him to the poster. Balthazar doesn't do too bad he is off by a few inches. Gabriel wants to go next, he gets a little closer. Raphael asks to go next, he does horribly, off by a foot. When it's Cass' turn he smirks as Anna puts the blindfold on and spins him. Miraculously Cass heads straight for Anna and sticks the pin in her butt.

Anna screams and jumps, pulling the tack out of her butt. "What the fuck, Castiel?!"

Cass laughs and pulls the blindfold off. "You witch. I win."

The entire room breaks out in laughs. Dean is so proud he grabs Cass and twirls him in his arms. "That's my Cass." He gives a quick kiss to the toddler's cheek and pulls him in for a tight hug. He doesn't care who sees it. He has gotten more open with showing his approval with Cass' actions since they had that talk in the scrapyard.

Sam nudges Bobby's shoulder, drawing more attention to Dean's behaviour. Bobby mutters 'idjit' under his breath but smiles.

It seems the angels being turned into toddlers is good for everyone, including Dean, who is finally realizing how much Castiel means to him.

The adults are gathering around the spiked punch bowl, discussing how their angel is the best behaved so far. Garth knows there is no way he could ever compete with Michael so he sighs and sits down to watch the boys playing in the block castle.

Lucifer smirks when he notices his 'daddy' watching them. He knows Garth is a total push over, he doesn't know how he got so lucky. He runs and grabs Garth's hand and pulls him into the castle. They play pretend for a while until most of the boys are getting tired.

Anna calls the boys out of the castle to judge their costumes. Becky and Anna decide the best costume duo was Bobby and Balthazar. Dean and Sam were both disappointed, but happy for Bobby. They all congratulate them and shake Bobby's hand. In all honesty Sam and Dean's costumes were better, but obviously they were trying too hard, plus it was about the angels, not the hunters.

The boys are dead on their feet when Becky suggests nap time, none of the boys want to take a nap, this is their chance to show their hunters how horrible it is with Becky and Anna.

Castiel and Balthazar drop first, hugging one another. It looks so adorable Robin and a pirate cuddling in their sleep. Michael and Lucifer are the biggest contenders for staying awake, but they fall asleep, cuddling, just after Gabriel manages to get Sam to hold him as he falls asleep. The kid loves to fall asleep hugging someone or something, usually a stuffed toy if he's at daycare. Raphael hides in the corner and curls up on a pillow.

Anna and Becky are so happy to finally have other adults to talk to. Dean and Sam keep their distance from the women, knowing their angels will awake and neither of them like to see their hunters talking to or even being looked at by the women. Dean honestly doesn't care for the red-head anymore and Sam has always been slightly creeped out by Becky's lack of personal space, he sort of understands Dean's argument about personal space now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys wake up from their naps and are just bouncing with energy. Their caretakers suggest taking their angels outside to burn off some steam on the jungle gym and swing set.

Castiel grabs Dean's hand and pulls him through the doors to the playground. He wants to show his daddy all the fun things to do outside, especially the swings. He'd be super happy if Dean would push him on the swings.

Sam gets dragged out by Gabriel as well. He wants to show Sam the slides and the fireman pole.

Raphael, Michael and Balthazar stay inside and run around their parent's legs, chasing one another for fun. Raphael gets bored quickly when no one will chase him. He stops abruptly and sticks his foot out, tripping Michael. The small blonde angel falls face first on the floor and starts bawling his eyes out, screaming that Rafie was being mean. Raphael was pulled aside and given a time out in the corner. No one was paying him any attention until the lights flicker and Missouri looks to see why and notices Raphael has his finger in the power socket that a lamp was plugged into. The angel sits, looking dazed and confused as Anna runs over to stop him from sucking all the electricity from the breaker into his small human vessel.

The party wraps up after Lucifer and Michael fight over who gets to be king of the castle.

Cass cuddles into Dean's arms, trying his best to keep his hunter's attention. Uriel takes them all home for the evening.

Bobby has setup the spare bedroom with a toddler bed for his little angel. And there are toys all over the parlour and study, apparently Balthazar has mastered the zapping things into the house rather quickly.

Sam and Dean are on a hunt in Logan, Utah and return to the motel they are staying in. They have decided to forego the rollaway bed or cribs for the angels, since both boys insist upon sleeping in their dad's arms at night. Also it would look strange if they requested child beds but the staff never actually saw the boys. Sure the Impala still has the car seats, but no one usually asks too many questions.

Dean and Sam take turns taking showers and heading for bed. The boys refuse to take off their costumes. Dean has tried to remove Cass' Robin shirt twice and every time he turns his head to put on Cass' Batman PJs the shirt has mysteriously reappeared on him. Cass thinks it's hilarious, Dean does not. He gives up and just pulls the sheets out and slips into the bed, pulling Cass/Robin into his awaiting arms.

Loki is harder to get to sleep. Gabe wants to play Avengers still. Sam has to bribe him in the end. He is exhausted and they need to start their questioning of the locals in the morning, since they wrote today off for the boys.


	6. Jail Break!

The boys are growing and maturing faster than human children. As Christmas nears the angels are now close to being comparable to four-year old preschoolers. Their vocabulary is very impressive, at least Lucifer has finally stopped calling Anna and Becky names, only because Becky has had enough of the constant torture she endures daily. Alfie has been given the role of angel caretaker. He was not involved in the 'incident' and was still an adult angel.

Alfie has a better understanding of the boys' entertainment requirements as well. They play outside for the morning, crash for a nap just before lunch and build castles or play pretend for most of the afternoon. Before each nap Alfie chooses a different fairytale to read to the angels.

The boys don't pull their usual stunts anymore, at least until just before New Year's Eve. Michael wants to see his mommy and grand-mommy. And Alfie, who is a mere Seraph, should not have authority over an archangel, even if he is a small child and gathers the boys in the block castle to discuss a 'jailbreak'.

Gabriel and Lucifer love the idea. Anna is always a real bitch to them, but Alfie is cool, most of the time. Balthazar and Castiel are unsure, they don't mind the change in management, anyone is better than Becky. Raphael doesn't seem to understand the task in the least. All the other angels wonder if his grace was damaged when he decided to kiss the power outlet back at the Halloween party. In the end, they figure they can't leave him, so they'll just bring him, just so no angel is left behind to tell adults.

They are all given tasks to complete and set to return with the tasks completed by tomorrow, while not drawing any suspicions.

Lucifer is to get the building's layout. Castiel is to get the fence key, which is usually located in the office's top drawer of the filing cabinet. Michael and Balthazar are to find something to tie up the caretakers with, Balthazar feels horrible about tying Alfie up though. Raphael follows Castiel around like a lost puppy. Gabriel is to make sure no one gets a distress call out to any of the adults, or worse Uriel!

Castiel is the first to attempt his task, he waits until Raphael is sitting at the table keeping Anna's attention. He sneaks into the office and closes the door quietly. He runs to the desk and pulls himself onto the computer chair and onto the desk, he gets distracted by all the papers on the desk and kicks them into the air, laughing. He stretches for the filing cabinet, but it's too far away. He takes a few steps back and takes it at a run and grabs the top barely in time. He uses his arms, with the limited human strength he is granted while inside the daycare and gets on top of the filing cabinet. Of course that's the easy part, the cabinet has a lock on it, but Cass grabbed Sam's lock picking kit before he was dropped off this morning and pulls it out of his overalls, smirking. He remembers how Dean used to pick a lock from a few memories he still recalls. The lock clicks and Cass opens the drawer easily, "piece a cake," he sees the key hidden on the bottom of the draw, grabs it, slides it close and it locks again. Cass lets out a small giggle and jumps back on the desk, climbs off the chair and exits the office. Thankfully, Raphael understood his task and is still keeping Anna's attentions.

Lucifer finds the building's structural plans in the dusty backroom, who is dumb enough to leave those lying around, really? He snickers and studies them for a good twenty minutes while Alfie thinks he is hiding in the block castle, little does he know Lucifer has a secret tunnel that exits by the outside door. He memorizes the plans and goes back to his tunnel and acts like he got tired of playing hide and seek, jumping out yelling, "found me!"

Gabriel gets both of their mobile phones and hides them in his pockets. He even gets the Internet disabled, if only he knew how else Uriel gets contacted. He knows his daddy, Sam calls on the phone. The internet was just a precaution. He hopes they don't notice they are missing until it's too late.

Balthazar and Michael find electrical cords and even a jump rope from the playground and hide them in the block castle.

Lucifer is the first to return to the block castle after playground time. He draws out a pretty good representation of the buildings layout and the grace boundary around the fence. The best implementation method is discussed. Michael and Lucifer are leading this "jailbreak'. They decide to set the breakout for after naptime. They disperse and keep watch over the caretakers. They go down for their usual nap. Michael and Lucifer are snuggle buddies and Castiel and Balthazar have allowed Gabriel to join their snuggle group, Raphael is the lone angel, he doesn't even notice he has no one to snuggle.

They awake and all nod to one another, silently giving the 'go ahead' signal. Balthazar and Michael jump on Anna, knocking her to the ground as Castiel and Lucifer tie her hands and feet together with the rope. They stuff a shirt in her mouth immediately, preventing her from screaming and alerting Alfie, who is getting the outside ready for more play time. All four boys push her into the closet and wait for Alfie to come inside and this time Castiel and Balthazar jump on him, mentally apologizing to him. Alfie gasps as he is hit with arms and legs to his chest. A sock is stuffed in his mouth and the electrical cords wrapped around his chest and arms. His shoelaces are tied together as an afterthought by Lucifer. He is pushed into the office and the door closed and locked from the outside.

Castiel and Balthazar high-five and pulls clueless Raphael along to the door as Michael and Lucifer make sure the door to outside is unlocked. They push is open with all their weight and run to the fence. None of them are tall enough to reach the lock, Lucifer jumps on Micheal's shoulders and asks for the key. He can reach the gate lock now. Cass pulls the key out and hands it up to Lucifer. He slides the key into the lock and hears the click, he pushes the door open and jumps off Michael's shoulders with a creepy laugh. Once across the grace barrier he feels his grace return and puts a physical angelic boundary down, preventing them from following.

When Michael and Castiel try to walk through the gate they can't. They look at Lucifer, confused.

Lucifer laughs loudly, "Seriously, I'm the devil!" He runs for the sidewalk, holding his stomach, chuckling.

Balthazar swears, kicking a toy across the threshold, "Goddammit! Why didn't we see this coming? He is Lucifer after all?"

Castiel glares at the retreating form of his older brother. Gabriel gets a great idea and pulls out the phone and dials his daddy's number. It rings once.

"Hello Alfie, what's wrong?" Sam answers with a tone of concern.

"Daddy! Help!" He hangs up the phone and smirks.

Michael gives his worried face, which is an accomplishment for such a controlled angel.

Dean and Sam appear within seconds, Uriel doesn't even stick around.

Cass screams for Dean to pick him up. Sam grabs his angel and examines him for injuries of some sort, once he finishes and finds none he scolds Gabriel.

"Gabriel, Castiel! What is wrong? Where are Alfie and Anna and more importantly Lucifer?"

They all point at the open gate.

Sam sees Lucifer and runs and grabs him by the arm, dragging him back to the daycare. Sam can't seem to get him through the gate though, no matter how hard he tries. Sam looks to his brother for help. Dean walks to help, but stops when he realizes he can't bring Cass through the gate. They both look at Lucifer and glare, "lift it, now!"

Lucifer pouts, crossing his arms and shakes his head in refusal. "Na uh!"

Dean sighs and calls Garth.

"Garth, get your ass here, your angel is the fricken devil!"

The next second Garth is standing in the playground, holding his phone to his ear. Uriel stays to see what all the calls are for and glares.

Garth thanks Uriel, who leaves again.

"Get him to lift the barrier!" Sam points to the angel in his arms.

Garth groans and walks to grab his angel. "Why couldn't I get Balthazar or Michael? No I get the damn Devil." He pulls Lucifer into his arms and looks at him. "Luc, stop it or no more cookies when we go home. Do you need to have a talk with my special friend?"

Lucifer sighs and lifts the barrier.

Gabriel runs into Sam's arms and kicks Lucifer hard in the leg. "Ass!"

Sam carries his angel back into the daycare. "Explain quick!"

Cass just snuggles into Dean's chest, practically purring like a kitten.

Michael answers first, "We wanted out, but Lucifer double-crossed us and left us here." He huffs and throws a ball at Lucifer. It hits him in the back and he yelps.

Garth gives Michael a stern look but sighs, Lucifer was a troublemaker.

"Why did you guys want out? I thought daycare was fun?" Sam sets Gabriel down at the table and looks for Alfie and Anna. Dean finds Alfie, Sam finds Anna in the closet and laughs quietly, both are still tied up.

"Well, I think they need to watch less television at this point." They untie the caretakers and apologize profusely.

Gabriel reluctantly returns their mobile phones. Alfie is less angry than Anna. Alfie trips over his shoe laces still being tied, but laughs at it. Anna glares and watches them from a distance as the other parents are called to pick up their troublesome angels.

Dean and Sam apologize even more, but Alfie doesn't mind. Dean offers to take him out for a beer or two…or a liquor store to make it up to him. Anna perks up and wants to come along suddenly. Dean regrets the offer, but smiles and nods. They all meet up in a bar outside, Alexandria, Minnesota for an angel party.

The angels were attending said party as well, even if it was past their "bedtimes" according to Ellen and Missouri. Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar were giggling the entire time. Their daddies let them have a sip of their beers near the end of the evening. Surprisingly, the waitress never once made a comment about five small boys being in the bar. When Dean pondered that conundrum Alfie just winked at him and smiled at the boys.

By the time they were ready to call it a night Cass is curled in the booth beside Dean, with his head resting in his hunter's lap and Gabe is snuggled into Sam's side, sleeping peacefully. They call it a night around eleven.

Sam and Dean fall sleep with their angels in their arms, as usual.

The hunters awake to the baby angels no longer children, but fully-grown, fully dressed angels. Dean falls off his bed in surprise. "Cass?"

Cass rolls over and looks at Dean, "yes Dean?" He stops once he notices his deep voice. He runs to the bathroom to look in te mirror.

Dean walks to the doorway, "guess God thinks you learned your lesson." The hunter shrugs, "now you get the honour of hunting with your daddies." he laughs and shakes his head in humour.

Gabriel and Sam are still sleeping, cuddling. Dean laughs as he takes an incriminating photo for later.


End file.
